1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitors in general and, more particularly, to monitors used in the petroleum industry.
2. Summary of the Invention
An oil-water monitor includes a test cell through which passes a production stream in such a manner that the dielectric properties of the production stream may be monitored. An analyzer provides an indication of the water content of the production stream in accordance with the dielectric properties of the production stream.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the following drawing wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawing is for illustration purposes only and is not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.